Boxing at the 1996 Summer Olympics
Final results for the Boxing competition at the 1996 Summer Olympics Qualification The following tournaments were used as qualification tournaments for boxing at the 1996 Summer Olympics. ;Africa * All-Africa Games in Harare, Zimbabwe from September 13 to September 23, 1995 * Qualification Tournament in April/May? 1996 ;North and South America * Pan American Games in Mar del Plata, Argentina from March 11 to 27, 1995 * Qualification Tournament in Guaynabo, Puerto Rico in February 1996 * Qualification Tournament in Halifax, Canada in April 1996 * South American Championships in Buenos Aires, Argentina ;Asia * Asian Championships in Tashkent, Uzbekistan from October 1 to October 8, 1995 ;Europe * European Championships in Vejle, Denmark from March 30 to April 7, 1996 ;Australia and Oceania * Qualification Tournament in Nuku'alofa, Tonga in October 1995 Medal winners Medal table Results Light flyweight (– 48kg) Flyweight (– 51kg) Bantamweight (– 54 kg) Featherweight (– 57kg) Lightweight (– 60kg) First round * Michael Strange, Canada def. Francisco Martínez Ruíz, Mexico, 15-1 * Dennis Zimba, Zambia def. Serguei Ostrochapkine, Belarus, RSC-3 (02:00) * Tontcho Tontchev, Bulgaria def. Oktavian Taykou, Moldovoa, RSC-2 (01:40) * Jaroslav Konečný, Czech Republic def. Idrissa Kabore, Burkina Faso, 16-6 * Phongsit Wiangviset, Thailand def. Irvin Buhlalu, South Africa 21-5 * Terrance Cauthen, United States def. Mahammatkodir Abdoollayev, Uzbekistan, 18-6 * Tumentsetsec Ultumen, Mongolia def. Miguel Mojica, Dominican Republic, 7-1 * Sin Eun-Cheol, South Korea def. George Maina, Kenya, RSC-3 (02:59) * Fabrizio Nieva, Argentina def. Franco Agentho, Uganda, 12-8 * Hocine Soltani, Algeria def. Vahdettin İşsever, Turkey, 14-2 * Agnaldo Nunes, Brazil def. Henry Kunsi, Papua New Guinea, 11-11 * Sergey Kopenkin, Kyrgyzstan def. Christian Giantomassi, Italy, 12-11 * Leonard Doroftei, Romania def. Julio Mboumba, Gabon, RSC-2 (01:46) * Julio Valladares Gonzalez, Cuba def. Romeo Brin, Philippines, 24-13 * Koba Gogoladze, Georgia def. Ri Chol, North Korea, 17-9 Second round * Michael Strange, Canada def. Mekhak Ghazaryan, Armenia, 16-7 * Tontcho Tontchev, Bulgaria def. Dennis Zimba, Zambia, 17-9 * Phongsit Wiangviset, Thailand def. Jaroslav Konečný, Czech Republic, 20-6 * Terrance Cauthen, United States def. Tumentsetsec Ultumen, Mongolia, 10-9 * Sin Eun-Cheol, South Korea def. Fabrizio Nieva, Argentina, 27-11 * Hocine Soltani, Algeria def. Agnaldo Nunes, Brazil, 11-1 * Leonard Doroftei, Romania def. Sergey Kopenkin, Kyrgyzstan, 10-1 * Koba Gogoladze, Georgia def. Julio Gonzalez Valladares, Cuba, 14-9 Quarterfinals * Terrance Cauthen, United States def. Phongsit Wiangviset, Thailand, 14-10 * Tontcho Tontchev, Bulgaria def. Michael Strange, Canada, 16-10 * Hocine Soltani, Algeria def. Sin Eun-Cheol, South Korea, 16-10 * Leonard Doroftei, Romania def. Koba Gogoladze, Georgia, 17-8 Semifinals * Tontcho Tontchev, Bulgaria def. Terrance Cauthen, United States, 15-12 * Hocine Soltani, Algeria def. Leonard Doroftei, Romania, 9-6 Final * Hocine Soltani, Algeria def. Tontcho Tontchev, Bulgaria, 3-3 Light welterweight (– 63.5kg) First round * Héctor Vinent, Cuba def. Hyung-Min Han, South Korea, RSC-2 (02:00) * Nurhan Suleymanoglu, Turkey def. Aboubacar Diallo, Guinea, 21-5 * Phillip Boudreault, Canada def. Haji Matumla, Tanzania, 16-12 * Eduard Zakharov, Russia def. Fumitaka Nitami, Japan, 21-6 * Davis Mwale, Zambia def. Steven Kevi, Papua New Guinea, 16-3 * Bolat Niyazymbetov, Kazakhstan def. Carlos Martínez, Mexico, 25-3 * Jervy Le Gras, Seychelles def. Dario Esalas, Colombia, 26-12 * Babak Moghimi, Iran def. Radoslav Suslekov, Bulgaria, 11-3 * Jacek Bielski, Poland def. Luis Deines Pérez, Puerto Rico, 18-2 * Mohamed Alalou, Algeria def. Peter Bulinga, Kenya, 17-3 * Francis Barrett, Ireland def. Zely Ferreria, Brazil, 32-7 * Fethi Missaoui, Tunisia def. Lee Trautsch, Australia, 25-9 * David Díaz, United States def. Jacobo Garcia, US Virgin Islands, RSC-3 (00:33) * Oktay Urkal, Germany def. Reynaldo Galido, Philippines, 19-2 * Sergey Bykovsky, Belarus def. Besiki Wardzetashvili, Georgia, 11-11, referee decision * Nordine Mouichi, France def. Ullah Usman, Pakistan, KO-1 (01:24) Second round * Héctor Vinent, Cuba def. Nurhan Suleymanoglu, Turkey, 23-1 * Eduard Zakharov, Russia def. Phillip Boudreault, Canada, 11-9 * Bolat Niyazymbetov, Kazakhstan def. Davis Mwale, Zambia, 11-3 * Babak Moghimi, Iran def. Jervy Le Gras, Seychelles, 16-7 * Fethi Missaoui, Tunisia def. Francis Barrett, Ireland, 18-6 * Oktay Urkal, Germany def. David Díaz, United States, 14-6 * Nordine Mouichi, France def. Sergey Bykovsky, Belarus, 17-6 * Mohamed Alalou, Algeria def. Jacek Bielski, Poland, 19-8 Quarterfinals * Héctor Vinent, Cuba def. Eduard Zakharov, Russia, 15-7 * Bolat Niyazymbetov, Kazakhstan def. Babak Moghimi, Iran, 13-8 * Fethi Missaoui, Tunisia def. Mohamed Alalou, Algeria, 16-15 * Oktay Urkal, Germany def. Nordine Mouichi, France, 19-10 Semifinals * Héctor Vinent, Cuba def. Bolat Niyazymbetov, Kazakhstan, 23-6 * Oktay Urkal, Germany def. Fethi Missaoui, Tunisia, 20-6 Final * Héctor Vinent, Cuba def. Oktay Urkal, Germany, 20-13 Welterweight (– 67kg) First round * Hasan Al, Denmark def. Rogelio Martínez, Dominican Republic, RSCI-3 (02:31) * Sergiy Dzindziruk, Ukraine def. Jangphonak Parkpoom, Thailand, 20-10 * Fernando Vargas, United States def. Tengiz Meskhadze, Georgia, 10-4 * Marian Simion, Romania def. Hussein Bayram, France, 13-6 * Vadim Mezga, Belarus def. Lucas Sinoia, Mozambique, 11-6 * Juan Hernández Sierra, Cuba def. József Nagy, Hungary, RSC-2 (01:48) * Nurzhan Smanov, Kazakhstan def. Lynden Hosking, Australia, RSC-2, 1:42 * Abdul Rasheed, Pakistan def. Jesús Flores, Mexico, 12-7 * Oleg Saitov, Russia def. Cahit Sume, Turkey, 11-1 * Ho-Jo Bae, South Korea def. Guillermo Saputo, Argentina, 11-7 * Vitalijus Karpačiauskas, Lithuania def. Hassan Mzonge, Tanzania, 9-1 * Kamel Charter, Tunisia def. Hercules Kyvelos, Canada, 4-4 won by tie break * Nariman Atayev, Uzbekistan def. Ashira Evans, Kenya, 15-10 * Nourbek Kassenov, Kyrgyzstan def. Shane Heaps, Tonga, 11-2 * Kabil Lahsen, Morocco def. Luis Hernandez, Ecuador, 18-9 * Daniel Santos, Puerto Rico def. Ernest Atangana Mboa, Cameroon, RSC-1 (02:54) Second round * Hasan Al, Denmark def. Sergiy Dzinziruk, Ukraine, 10-4 * Marian Simion, Romania def. Fernando Vargas, United States, 8-7 * Juan Hernández Sierra, Cuba def. Vadim Mezga, Belarus, 12-2 * Nurzhan Smanov, Kazakhstan def. Abdul Rasheed, Pakistan, 13-9 * Oleg Saitov, Russia def. Ho-Jo Bae, South Korea, 9-5 * Kamel Chater, Tunisia def. Vitalijus Karpačiauskas, Lithuania, RSC-1 (01:16) * Nariman Atayev, Uzbekistan def. Nourbek Kassenov, Kyrgyzstan, 11-7 * Daniel Santos, Puerto Rico def. Kabil Lahsen, Morocco, 16-4 Quarterfinals * Marian Simion, Romania def. Hasan Al, Denmark, 16-8 * Juan Hernández Sierra, Cuba def. Nurzhan Smanov, Kazakhstan, 16-8 * Daniel Santos, Puerto Rico def. Nariman Atayev, Uzbekistan, 28-15 * Oleg Saitov, Russia def. Kamel Chater, Tunisia, 9-3 Semifinals * Juan Hernández Sierra, Cuba def. Marian Simion, Romania, 20-7 * Oleg Saitov, Russia def. Daniel Santos, Puerto Rico, 13-11 Final * Oleg Saitov, Russia def. Juan Hernández Sierra, Cuba, 14-9 Light middleweight (– 71kg) First round * Rival Cadeau, Seychelles def. Jorge Silva, Brazil, 22-7 * Karim Tulaganov, Uzbekistan def. Oscar Gómez, Argentina, RSC-3 (02:50) * David Reid, United States def. Lee Wan-Kyun, South Korea, 20-4 * Yared Wolde, Ethiopia def. Kurt Sinette, Trinidad and Tobago, 11-10 * Pavel Polakovič, Czech Republic def. Victor Kunene, South Africa, 8-1 * Jorn Johnson, Norway def. Sean Black, Jamaica, 13-7 * György Mizsei, Hungary def. Richard Rowles, Australia, 10-2 * Mohamed Marmouri, Tunisia def. Maselino Masoe, American Samoa, 11-8 * Markus Beyer, Germany def. Francisc Vastag, Romania, 17-12 * Hendrik Simangunsong, Indonesia def. Alexander Kwangwald, Zimbabwe, 12-1 * Yermakhan Ibraimov, Kazakhstan def. Nick Farrell, Canada, 15-4 * Serhiy Horodnichov, Ukraine def. Albert Eromosele, Nigeria, 18-4 * Alfredo Duvergel, Cuba def. Jozef Gilewski, Poland, 10-2 * Antonio Perugino, Italy def. José Luis Quiñones, Puerto Rico, 10-8 * Roger Pettersson, Sweden def. Shokhrat Kourbanov, Turkmenistan, 7-2 Second round * Rival Cadeau, Seychelles def. Ashikwe Larega, Ghana, 18-6 * Karim Tulaganov, Uzbekistan def. Yared Wolde, Ethiopia, 13-9 * David Reid, United States def. Pavel Polakovič, Czech Republic, 12-5 * Mohamed Marmouri, Tunisia def. Jorn Johnson, Norway, 17-4 * Markus Beyer, Germany def. György Mizsei, Hungary, 14-6 * Yermakhan Ibraimov, Kazakhstan def. Hendrik Simangunsong, Indonesia, RSC-1 (02:14) * Alfredo Duvergel, Cuba def. Serhiy Horodnichov, Ukraine, 15-2 * Antonio Perugino, Italy def. Roger Pettersson, Sweden, 18-4 Quarterfinals * Karim Tulaganov, Uzbekistan def. Rival Cadeau, Seychelles, RSC-1, 1:24 * David Reid, United States def. Mohamed Marmouri, Tunisia, 13-8 * Yermakhan Ibraimov, Kazakhstan def. Markus Beyer, Germany, 19-9 * Alfredo Duvergel, Cuba def. Antonio Perugino, Italy, 15-8 Semifinals * David Reid, United States def. Karim Tulaganov, Uzbekistan, 12-4 * Alfredo Duvergel, Cuba def. Yermakhan Ibraimov, Kazakhstan, 28-19 Final * David Reid, United States def. Alfredo Duvergel, Cuba, KO-3 (00:36) Middleweight (– 75kg) First round * Malik Beyleroğlu, Turkey vs bye * Zsolt Erdei, Hungary def. Juan Pablo Lopez, Mexico, RSC-3 (01:38) * Thamwisai Wangsomnuk, Thailand def. Mohamed Mesbahi, Morocco, 9-6 * Hirokuni Moto, Japan def. Tao Chen, China, 15-10 * Akaki Kakauridze, Georgia def. Ricardo Araneda, Chile, 10-3 * Mohamed Bahari, Algeria def. Marcus Thomas, Barbados, RSC-2 (02:20) * Brian Magee, Ireland def. Randall Thompson, Canada, 13-5 * Bertrand Tetsia, Cameroon def. Lim-Chul Moon, South Korea, 12-2 * Ricardo Rodríguez, Brazil def. Bob Gasio, Western Samoa, 11-4 * Rhoshii Wells, United States def. Sefid Dashti Mollal, Iran, 24-7 * Dilshod Yarbekov, Uzbekistan def. Brian Johansen, Denmark, RSC-3 (02:47) * Ludovik Plachetka, Czech Republic def. Dan Mathunjawa, Swaziland, 20-4 * Ariel Hernández, Cuba def. Salim Kbary, Egypt, 11-2 * Sven Ottke, Germany def. Jean-Paul Mendy, France, 11-4 * Alexander Lebziak, Russia def. Rowan Donaldson, Jamaica, 20-4 * Justann Crawford, Australia def. Sackey Shivute, Namibia, 12-3 Second round * Malik Beyleroğlu, Turkey def. Zsolt Erdei, Hungary, 9-8 * Thamwisai Wangsomnuk, Thailand def. Hirokuni Moto, Japan, 11-6 * Mohamed Bahari, Algeria def. Akaki Kakauridze, Georgia, 8-5 * Brian Magee, Ireland def. Bertrand Tetsia, Cameroon, 11-6 * Rhoshii Wells, United States def. Ricardo Rodríguez, Brazil, 16-2 * Dilshod Yarbekov, Uzbekistan def. Ludovik Plachetka, Czech Republic, 4-4 * Ariel Hernández, Cuba def. Sven Ottke, Germany, 5-0 * Alexander Lebziak, Russia def. Justann Crawford, Australia, RSC-3 (00:34) Quarterfinals * Malik Beyleroğlu, Turkey def. Thamwisai Wangsomnuk, Thailand, 16-12 * Mohamed Bahari, Algeria def. Brian Magee, Ireland, 12-9 * Rhoshii Wells, United States def. Dilshod Yarbekov, Uzbekistan, 8-8, judges cards * Ariel Hernández, Cuba def. Alexander Lebziak, Russia, 15-8 Semifinals * Malik Beyleroğlu, Turkey def. Mohamed Bahari, Algeria, 11-11, referee decision * Ariel Hernández, Cuba def. Rhoshii Wells, United States, 17-8 Final * Ariel Hernández, Cuba def. Malik Beyleroğlu, Turkey, 11-3 Light heavyweight (– 81kg) First round * Antonio Tarver, United States def. Dmitry Vybornov, Russia, 5-2 * Sybrand Botes, South Africa def. Gabriel Hernández, Dominican Republic, 16-11 * Enrique Flores, Puerto Rico def. Gurcharn Singh, India, 15-7 * Troy Amos-Ross, Canada def. Roland Raforme, Seychelles, KO-3 (00:44) * Paul Mbongo, Cameroon def. Peter Odhiambo, Kenya, 15-6 * Vassili Jirov, Kazakhstan def. Julio González, Mexico, RSC-2 (00:50) * Pietro Aurino, Italy def. Yusuf Öztürk, Turkey, 15-7 * Daniel Bispo, Brazil def. Adnan Khaddour, Syria, 9-4 * Jean-Louis Mandengue, France def. Ayoub Pourtaghi Ghoushchi, Iran, 21-9 * Ismael Kone, Sweden def. Ilkham Kerimov, Azerbaijan, 22-3 * Thomas Ulrich, Germany def. Rick Timperi, Australia, 21-7 * Stipe Drvis, Croatia def. John Douglas, Guayana, RSC-2 (00:08) * Timur Ibragimov, Uzbekistan def. Rostyslav Zaulychnyi, Ukraine, 7-3 * Lee Seung-Bae, South Korea def. Samuela Leu, Western Samoa, 14-0 * Freddy Rojas, Cuba def. Mahmoud Kalifa, Egypt, 20-9 Second round * Antonio Tarver, United States def. David Kowah, Sierra Leone, RSC-1 (02:43) * Enrique Flores, Puerto Rico def. Sybrand Botes, South Africa, 16-7 * Troy Amos-Ross, Canada def. Paul Mbongo, Cameroon, 7-3 * Vassili Jirov, Kazakhstan def. Pietro Aurino, Italy, 18-13 * Daniel Bispo, Brazil def. Jean-Louis Mandengue, France, RSC-1 (01:50) * Stipe Drvis, Croatia def. Timur Ibragimov, Uzbekistan, 10-9 * Thomas Ulrich, Germany def. Ismael Kone, Sweden, 24-9 * Lee Seung-Bae, South Korea def. Freddy Rojas, Cuba, 13-9 Quarterfinals * Antonio Tarver, United States def. Enrique Flores, Puerto Rico, RSC-3 (01:54) * Vassili Jirov, Kazakhstan def. Troy Amos-Ross, Canada, 14-8 * Thomas Ulrich, Germany def. Daniel Bispo, Brazil, 14-7 * Lee Seung-Bae, South Korea def. Stipe Drvis, Croatia, 14-11 Semifinals * Vassili Jirov, Kazakhstan def. Antonio Tarver, United States, 15-9 * Seung-Bao Lee, South Korea def. Thomas Ulrich, Germany, 12-8 Final * Vassili Jirov, Kazakhstan def. Lee Seung-Bae, South Korea, 17-4 Heavyweight (– 91kg) First round * Igor Kshinin, Russia def. Mustapha Amrou, Egypt, 17-4 * Luan Krasniqi, Germany def. Ruslan Chagaev, Uzbekistan, 12-4 * Garth da Silva, New Zealand def. Cathal O'Grady, Ireland, RSC-1 (01:40) * Serguei Dychkov, Belarus def. Romans Kuklins, Latvia, 16-6 * Woiciech Bartnik, Poland def. Lakha Singh, India, 14-2 * Georgi Kandelaki, Georgia, def. Thompson García, Ecuador, abandoned * Kwamena Turkson, Sweden, def. Young-Sam Ko, South Korea, 12-8 * Félix Savón, Cuba, def. Andrei Kumyaavka, Kyrgyzstan, 9-3 Second round * Nate Jones, United States def. Fola Okesola, Great Britain, RSC-3 (02:53) * Tao Jiang, China def. Charles Kizza, Uganda, 10-7 * Christophe Mendy, France def. Ovidiu Bali, Romania, RSC-2 (00:44) * David DeFiagbon, Canada def. Omar Ahmed, Kenya, 15-4 * Luan Krasniqi, Germany def. Igor Kshinin, Russia, 10-2 * Georgi Kandelaki, Georgia def. Woiciech Bartnik, Poland, 6-1 * Serguei Dychkov, Belarus def. Garth da Silva, New Zealand, 12-8 * Félix Savón, Cuba def. Kwamena Turkson, Sweden, KO-1 (02:29) Quarterfinals * Nate Jones, United States def. Jiang Tao, China, 21-4 * David Defiagbon, Canada def. Christophe Mendy, France, DSQ-3 (01:01) * Luan Krasniqi, Germany def. Serguei Dychkov, Belarus, 10-5 * Félix Savón, Cuba def. Georgi Kandelaki, Georgia, 20-4 Semifinals * David Defiagbon, Canada def. Nate Jones, United States, 16-10 * Félix Savón, Cuba def. Luan Krasniqi, Germany, walkover Final * Félix Savón, Cuba def. David Defiagbon, Canada, 20-2 Super heavyweight (> 91kg) See also *Boxing at the 1995 Pan American Games References * Official results Category:1996 Summer Olympics events Olympics 1996